Home is where the heart is
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Ron tenta fazer uma surpresa para o namorado! Fic feita para o Amigo oculto do PSF! Ron/Harry


**Título:** Home is where the heart is

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Beta:** Cy Malfoy

**Colaboradora**: Nyx

**Nota:** Fic feita para Paula Lírio, presente de Amigo Oculto do PSF!

**Shipper: **Ron/Harry

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

_Ron,  
Tudo aqui está se resolvendo com uma rapidez surpreendente, o que é ótimo, assim posso voltar mais cedo para nossa casa. Chego no sábado, pela manhã.  
Estou com saudades.  
Te amo  
HP. _

Ron Weasley não poderia ficar mais feliz com essa notícia. Seu namorado já estava fora há um mês. Desde sempre Harry quis ser Auror, e foi nessa profissão que ele se formou. Até aí, tudo perfeito. Porém, como tudo na vida, existia a parte boa e a parte ruim. E era exatamente a parte ruim que estava fazendo Ronald Weasley subir pelas paredes. Desde que acabou a guerra, felizmente a Inglaterra era um ótimo lugar para se viver, entretanto, isso não podia se aplicar ao resto do mundo, e era aí, que seu namorado entrava. Por ser o Auror mais "famoso" do mundo mágico, ele era requisitado por vários governos de vários países. E essa última missão os separou por dois meses. Dois malditos e longos meses. Eles nunca ficaram tanto tempo longe um do outro desde que foram morar juntos. Por isso a notícia da antecipação de sua chegada tinha deixado o ruivo pra lá de contente.

Ele precisava fazer algo especial para recebê-lo. Ele sabia que nunca tinha sido muito bom pra essas coisas, sempre quem vinha com surpresas e agrados era Harry. Ele nunca na vida se esqueceria do seu último aniversário. Harry tinha preparado um jantar perfeito, espalhado rosas pela casa numa trilha que levava até o quarto, onde o moreno estava deitado na cama nu enrolado apenas numa linda fita vermelha. E essa era apenas uma das muitas coisas que Harry fazia. Sim, ele realmente tinha um namorado romântico. Mas e ele? O que ele já tinha feito de especial para Harry? Nada. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas, o quê? Um jantar? Não. Comum demais. Encher a cama com os chocolates preferidos dele e deitar no meio totalmente nu. Também não, isso seria uma patética imitação do que o moreno tinha feito.

- Merda! – Ron dava voltas pelo quarto, ainda com o bilhete enviado por Harry, tentando pensar em alguma coisa especial. Ele passou em frente a um porta retrato em que ele e Harry estavam abraçados a uma Hermione sorridente. Sorriu, também. – A Mione, é claro!

O ruivo sabia que sua melhor amiga era a pessoa certa para lhe ajudar, ela era uma mulher afinal. Sim, ele se dera conta disso em seu quarto ano... principalmente em seu sétimo ano, quando tentou sair com ela, coisa que obviamente não deu certo. Realmente, garotas não eram a sua praia.

Ron tomou um banho e saiu em seguida. Precisava ser rápido, tinha apenas dois dias para organizar o que quer que fosse. Apesar de já ser noite, com certeza encontraria sua amiga com a cara enfiada no trabalho. Sinceramente, esses dois precisavam de umas longas férias. Ele também tinha seu trabalho: se tornara sócio de seu irmão George na loja de logros. Mas não é como se ele não tivesse uma vida fora do trabalho. Tinha pena de Charlie, namorar Mione não era tarefa fácil.

Foi direto ao St. Mungus, onde a amiga trabalhava. Aparatou na recepção do hospital, e uma mulher loira lhe informou que a medibruxa Granger estava no segundo andar, ala infantil do hospital. Com seu crachá de visitante já no bolso de sua camisa, ele praticamente correu até o elevador.

Passou por vários corredores de paredes muito brancas, cruzou com algumas enfermeiras e, finalmente, achou o que procurava. Hermione Granger. A mulher estava conversando baixinho com uma garotinha que se encontrava deitada numa cama. Ron recostou-se à porta do quarto da menininha e observou, com um sorriso no rosto, a dedicação que sua amiga tinha com os pequeninos. Ele a viu sorrir e em seguida beijar a testa da garotinha. Riu quando a amiga se virou para porta e o viu ali.

- Ronald? O que faz aqui a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Harry está bem? Essa profissão dele é mesmo um perigo, mas é claro que Harry Potter teria... - A morena foi silenciada por Ron, que colocou um dedo sobre sua boca e a arrastou para o corredor.

- Por Merlin, Mione, nunca vai perder a mania de tagarelar sem parar? Não aconteceu nada com o Harry, nem comigo, e pelo que eu saiba com ninguém. Só precisava, er... conversar sobre uma... coisa. Ainda falta muito para acabar seu plantão?

Hermione olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e sorriu.

- Na verdade ele já acabou faz três horas.

- E por que isso não me surpreende? – Disse, rolando os olhos. - Vamos sair para beber alguma coisa?

- Sim, me dê um minuto que troco de roupa. Me espere em frente ao elevador - ela deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo e Ron fez o que ela pediu.

**XXX **

Os dois foram a um restaurante próximo ao hospital - Ron praticamente arrastou a amiga até ali quando descobriu que a última refeição decente dela fora o café da manhã.

- Eu quero ver o dia em que você tiver um filho, Mione. A criança vai nascer desnutrida.

- Não seja exagerado, Ron. Eu me alimento muito bem, é que hoje realmente foi um dia atípico. Estamos com uma epidemia de gripe, o hospital está cheio de crianças doentes. Mas não viemos aqui para falar sobre meus hábitos alimentares, nem de meus futuros filhos. - Ela fez uma pausa e agradeceu ao garçom quando ele chegou com os pedidos, logo se voltando ao amigo.  
- Anda, desembucha.

Ron ainda dispensou uma olhada envergonhada na amiga, coçou a cabeça nervosamente e, com um longo suspiro, despejou.

- Eu sou um péssimo namorado!

- Como é? – Hermione parou o copo na metade do caminho para sua boca. – Um péssimo namorado?

Ron tinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos quando voltou a falar.

- Sim, Mione, eu sou um péssimo namorado, sabe? Eu nunca faço nada.

Hermione achou fofa a cara de desolação de seu amigo. Homens! Depois falam que mulheres são dramáticas.

- Ron, eu até concordo com você, sobre ser péssimo namorado. – O ruivo levantou a cabeça e encarou a jovem com olhos arregalados. – Calma, deixe eu terminar, você foi um péssimo namorado para mim, para Lilá, mas você é perfeito para o Harry. Vocês são como os trouxas dizem, a metade da laranja um do outro. Vocês levaram tanto tempo para se descobrirem, mas depois que isso aconteceu foi perfeito. Eu vejo a felicidade nos olhos de vocês quando estão perto um do outro. – Ela viu Ron dar um sorriso amarelo e continuou. – Não entendo essa agora, de péssimo namorado. Vocês por acaso brigaram?

- Não, não brigamos. É só que...

- Ron, mas que drama, o que ouve pra você estar assim? Por que você se acha um péssimo namorado?

- Mione, me pergunta quando eu fiz alguma coisa pelo Harry. – A morena ficou em silêncio vendo que isso era uma pergunta retórica e esperando que ele continuasse. Quando ele não continuou e ficou a encarando, ela riu.

- O quê? Você quer realmente que eu te pergunte? Ai, Ron, para de ser bobo, você já fez tanto por ele quanto ele por você. Eu não vejo onde você quer chegar.

- O que estou tentando te dizer é que eu nunca fiz nada... romântico para ele, entende? – As bochechas de Ron se avermelharam quando a morena sorriu.

- Ah, entendi, sim claro. Também não é como se o Harry pudesse esperar mais de você - a mulher disse, divertida com a conversa.

- Hermione! Era pra você estar levantando minha moral!

- Desculpe, sim, certo, entendi onde você quer chegar. Você quer a minha ajuda para fazer uma surpresa para seu lindo e romântico namorado.

- Até que enfim, você já foi um pouquinho mais perceptiva, Mione.

- E pelo que vejo você anda aprendendo palavras novas – A morena riu e voltou-se para sua comida.

- Meu irmão anda mesmo te fazendo bem, faz até piadinhas agora, que linda! – Ron falou irônico, fazendo a amiga rir.

Os dois terminaram o jantar e foram dar uma volta na praça perto da casa de Hermione.

- Então, jantar à luz de velas, motel trouxa, escrever e recitar uma poesia... – Ron fez uma careta - estão fora de questão. Bem, resta apenas uma coisa.

- Então diga, Hermione! - Ron falou ansioso, notando a amiga ficar um pouco corada.

- Bem, você sabe que Charlie é, como dizer, hum, quente, e ele...

- Informação demais, como assim, e eu sei lá se meu irmão é quente ou frio?! Eu não sei e nem quero saber – Hermione rolou os olhos pro amigo.

- Você quer ou não a minha ajuda? –ouviu um murmúrio de Ron, que ela interpretou como um sim e continuou. – Como estava dizendo, nós temos alguns, hum, brinquedos em casa e acho que é exatamente isso que fará a diferença na sua surpresa para o Harry.  
- Como assim brinquedos, Hermione? – Ron fez sua típica cara de "que porra é essa" para amiga.

- Sex shop, Ronald! Você nunca ouviu falar em sex shop?

**XXX **

Nunca que Ronald Weasley entraria num lugar daquele sozinho, e era por isso que ele estava há dez minutos parado na esquina esperando sua amiga, que por sinal estava atrasada. Ele até pensou em entrar e ir olhando as coisas antes de Hermione chegar... Mas, não, ele não tinha coragem.

Quando já estava incomodado de ficar em pé, parado na esquina, recebendo olhares esquisitos de pessoas mais esquisitas ainda, ele avistou a cabecinha castanha de sua amiga andando apressada em sua direção.

- Desculpe o atraso, Ron.

- Vamos logo, Mione, só você mesmo pra me trazer pra um lugar desses.

- Ah, bom dia, Hermione, obrigado por me ajudar - ela fez um bico e saiu andando a frente do ruivo.

- Desculpe, sim, obrigado por me ajudar, mas convenhamos que esse lugar é meio sinistro - Hermionerolou os olhos e puxou o amigo pelas mãos.

Eles passaram pela porta de vidro fumê e Ron arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com todos aqueles apetrechos. A loja era bem ampla, com várias prateleiras, araras com roupas eróticas, e dois corredores onde ficavam vídeos pornôs e variados tipos de vibradores.

- Bom dia, meus amores, posso ajudá-los em algo? - Ron levou um susto ao ouvir uma voz estridente atrás de si, e sua cara não poderia estar com uma experssão mais hilária, segundo Hermione, ao se virar e encontrar uma figura totalmente bizarra. Um travesti, com toda certeza, com o cabelo pink, piercing espalhados por várias partes visiveis do corpo, uma camiseta preta transparente e um micro short jeans por cima de uma meia arrastão.

- Oi, estamos apenas olhando, por enquanto, qualquer coisa que precisarmos, a gente avisa - respondeu Hermione.

- Ok, estou aqui para servi-los, qualquer coisa é Vanilla - o travesti falou o nome como se fosse algo extremamente erótico. Deu uma olhada de cima a baixo em Ron, passou a língua pelo lábio inferior e voltou para o balcão.

Hermione praticamente mordeu os lábios para não cair na gargalhada.

- Ronald, você é o pior gay que eu conheço, como pode ficar vermelho?

- Hermione, não é como se eu fosse afeminado ou coisa assim, eu só... gosto do Harry, e só.

Sei, vem, vamos começar por este corredor aqui.

Hermione arrastou Ron pelos corredores e se dirvertia cada vez que o ruivo ficava vermelho com os objetos que ela lhe mostrava. Distráido, ele esbarrou em alguém, que estava agachado próximo a eles.

- Neville? – Hermione falou, um pouco surpresa.

Neville não sabia para onde olhar, pois segurava um vibrador em formato de banana. Rapidamente, levantou-se e olhou para a cara dos amigos e em seguida para o objeto que Ron tinha nas mãos. O ruivo segurava uma cueca de elefante que a amiga havia lhe mostrado.

- Er... eu... oi! – o amigo tentou sorrir. – Eu já estava de saída, então... er... eu... tchau. – Saiu em disparada com o vibrador na mão, passando como uma bala por Vanilla e fechando a porta com um estrondo. Menos de cinco segundos depois, Neville voltou e, com um sorriso amarelo, entregou o vibrador de banana para o atendente e voltou a sair em disparada pela porta.

- Então, Ron, onde estávamos?  
- Aquele...Aquele era o Neville? - Ron estava com uma cara de embasbacado ainda olhando na direção da porta de saída.  
- Eu não sei porque tanto drama. Francamente, anda, temos muito o que comprar ainda.

**XXX**

A noite foi se aproximando, aumentando a ansiedade do ruivo para a chegada do namorado. Ron se preparou e se posicionou esperando o amado. A brincadeira estava só começando.

Harry aparatou na porta de casa com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Uma saudade enorme invadindo seu peito. Respirou fundo e entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás de si. Largou a mala no canto e se assustou com o bilhete que surgiu voando na sua frente. Rapidamente se recompôs e pegou o pergaminho:

_"Como você foi muito mau me abandonando sozinho por dois meses, terá que pagar por cada minuto que passei pensando em você, cada minuto que meu corpo sentiu falta do teu.  
Agora me obedeça que no final terá a recompensa.  
Tire o casaco e ande 8 passos.  
RW."_

O moreno sorriu um pouco nervoso. Como assim seu Ron não viria lhe receber com beijos e abraços? Sentiu um frio correr pela sua espinha ao perceber o jogo, também estava louco para ver o namorado, mas seria paciente e faria o que lhe foi mandado. Só de pensar em Ron mandando nele, sentiu um desconforto abaixo da sua cintura.

Retirou o casado e caminhou a quantidade de passos que foi indicada e mais uma vez um pedaço de pergaminho surgiu a sua frente. Pegou rápido, estava adorando o jogo.

_"Bom garoto. Agora retire os sapatos e as meias e suba os degraus. Ao chegar na parte superior, pare.  
RW."_

Harry tirou bem rápido jogando as coisas em qualquer canto e subiu as escadas. Seu coração estava acelerado e quando viu outro pergaminho, não tardou em pegá-lo.

_"Agora retire a camisa, sem pressa, quero que tire sensualmente, como se eu estivesse a sua frente. Ande até o final do corredor.  
RW."_

Harry Potter estava ficando louco, queria arrancar a camisa de uma vez e chegar ao tal ponto, no entanto, sabia que se o fizesse, seu namorado ficaria muito chateado.

Então, com toda a calma e o mais sexy que conseguiu, foi retirando a camisa. Abriu botão por botão, passando as mãos algumas vezes pelo peito que era exposto, outras nos cabelos até estar somente de calças.

Jogou-a de qualquer jeito no chão e seguiu até o final do corredor, esperando que essa fosse logo a última ordem.

_"Muito bem, você fez tudo que eu mandei e já pode ter sua recompensa. Brincadeira. Tire essa calça que te deixa bem gostoso e entre na biblioteca, mas NÃO acenda as luzes.  
RW."_

Com as mãos já no botão, Harry mais do que rápido as jogou no chão e sem muita demora, entrou no cômodo. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar, pois a claridade era somente de poucas velas e com isso não identificava a mudança.

Sentia uns movimentos próximos de si, no entanto, como sabia quem era, não se moveu, deixou que Ron fizesse o que tinha vontade. Sentiu seus óculos serem retirados delicadamente e o pouco que enxergava ficou nulo, após ter uma venda amarrada ao redor de sua cabeça, fazendo com que o negro fosse a única coisa a enxergar.

Queria mais contato, queria abraçar, beijar, tocar o seu namorado e quando foi se virar, não o sentiu mais próximo. Então essa era a última brincadeira. Deveria descobrir onde o ruivo estava somente tendo como pista seu cheiro e seus movimentos.

O moreno respirou fundo e se preparou para a busca. Suas mãos foram a frente para tatear alguns móveis. Sua mente o levando para os cabelos ruivos, as sardas, a pele suada, o gosto que só Ron possuía. Esses pensamentos deixaram Harry mais alucinado e ele foi com tudo para encontrá-lo.

Esbarrou em algumas coisas, mas no final se achou. Ali, encostado na mesa, ele tocou os pelos da perna. Chegou mais perto e seu nariz tocou na pele exposta do pescoço.

- Eu senti saudades! - exclamou Harry, roçando os lábios na orelha de Ron, fazendo com que o ruivo se arrepiasse.

- Não mais do que eu.

Ron guiou Harry até o centro da biblioteca, onde havia estendido um lençol de seda vermelho em cima do tapete, haviam várias velas aromatizadas espalhadas por toda a biblioteca, deixado o ambiente muito agradável.

- Eu tenho algumas surpresas para você.

- Estou adorando cada uma delas, mas, por favor, me deixa te ver, quero desfrutar de tudo o que você preparou olhando em seus olhos. - Sem conseguir dizer não para o namorado, Ron posicionou-se atrás do moreno e retirou a venda enquanto espalhava beijos por sua nuca. Harry virou-se e olhou Ron de cima abaixo, como se estivesse confirmando que tudo o que era seu ainda estava no lugar. Ron estava vestindo apenas uma boxe vermelha.

- Uau! Você está muito gostoso, Ron!

- E sou todo seu - disse, estendendo os braços e sorrindo.

Harry não agüentou mais e entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, e lhe deu um beijo selvagem, demonstrando toda a falta que sentiu dele. Ron passava as mãos ao redor de todo o corpo do moreno que conseguia alcançar, rompeu o beijo e puxou Harry pela mão, deitando o moreno no lençol de seda.

- Deite-se.

Harry estava adorando toda essa surpresa do namorado, faria tudo o que ele lhe pedisse essa noite. Ele viu o ruivo buscar alguma coisa dentro de uma cesta que estava a pouca distância deles.

- Quero que feche os olhos e apenas sinta o que escreverei em você.

Ron abriu uma canetinha, que também havia comprado e passou a escrever palavras românticas pelo corpo de Harry. O cheiro de chocolate preencheu todo o ambiente. Após Ron escrever em cada parte do corpo do amado, ele passou a lamber cada letrinha escrita. Harry fechou os olhos e se arrepiava cada vez que a língua quente e molhada do ruivo passava pelo seu corpo. Ron não só apenas lambia como mordiscava e sussurrava as frases que escrevera.

Ele sorriu e deitou-se de costas. Harry passou a canetinha de chocolate pela nuca do namorado, passando a língua e em seguida, escreveu "eu te amo" em suas costas e antes de lamber, beijou e mordiscou cada sarda do ruivo, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse. Depois de muitas lambidas e mordidas, Ron virou-se de frente para ele, voltou a deitar-se por cima do moreno invadindo sua boca, que agora tinha um delicioso gosto de chocolate. Ron quebrou o beijo somente para esticar-se por cima se Harry e pegar mais um item da cesta.

- Você não tem noção de como estou adorando cada uma dessas novidades.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

Ron abriu uma pequena caixinha e tirou o que pareceu ser uma fina pastilha retangular, enfiou na boca, e foi descendo a língua pelo corpo de Harry, até chegar em seu membro já totalmente duro, enfiou de uma só vez todo ele em sua boca, fazendo Harry arfar. Ron chupava da cabeça ao talo, passava a língua, deixando um rastro gelado pelo pênis quente, dando uma sensação indescritível a Harry, que agarrava os cabelos do ruivo e levantava os quadris movendo-se no mesmo ritmo que a boca do namorado. Antes que Harry se derramasse e terminasse as coisas antes da hora Ron abandonou seu membro, voltando a dar atenção a sua boca.

Após mais surpresas comprada por Ron na loja, Harry estava radiante e mais apaixonado. Porém precisava demais, queria ir até o fim. Sem perder mais tempo Harry sentou em cima de Ron, se enterrando no ruivo, Harry galopava o namorado, enquanto Ron passava suas mãos por cada parte acessível do corpo do moreno. Eles se beijavam e falavam palavras entrecortadas, mostrando o quanto se amavam e se queriam.  
Nessa noite eles fizeram amor por cada canto da casa e se amaram como nunca antes.

Depois de algumas horas, os dois estavam deitados na cama no quarto do casal. Eles se olhavam, amor transbordando em seus olhos, nesse momento nenhuma palavra era mesmo necessária. Após um longo tempo de carinhos silenciosos, Harry resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Amei cada coisa que você preparou, até mesmo o dildo vermelho saltitante, mas posso saber o que te motivou?

- Sei lá, achei que deveria fazer alguma coisa pra você, já que sempre é você quem faz as surpresas. - Podia passar anos e anos que eles já estavam juntos, porém Ron nunca deixaria de corar em determinados momentos.

- Ron, não seja bobo, eu sou feliz apenas em ter você sempre ao meu lado, o que faço pra você não chega nem perto do bem que você me faz, eu te amo, meu ruivo.

- Também te amo muito Harry, mas, pode agradecer também a Hermione, ela quem deu a idéia.

- Eu imaginei - Harry riu.

- Essa garota me surpreende a cada dia, você não tem noção das coisas que ela queria que eu trouxesse, não se assuste ao passar pela sala e ver nossa nova decoração.

- Decoração?

- Bem, ela meio que me obrigou a trazer um consolo roxo berinjela, e eu juro que parece que ele sorri pra gente.

Harry caiu na gargalhada ao imaginar Ron junto com Hermione em um sex shop. Daria tudo para ver a cena.

- E você não vai acreditar quem eu encontrei com um consolo de banana na mão.

Depois desse dia, Harry e Ron viraram clientes assíduos do sex shop... E Neville Longbotton? Ele também foi visto por lá muitas e muitas vezes.

Fim.


End file.
